Oxitocina
by Peach025
Summary: La Oxitocina (hormona del amor) es una hormona que tiene un efecto en nosotros similar al que nos produce beber alcohol. ¿Que pasaría si dos personas totalmente contrarías, trabajaran en la misma empresa? ¿Surge el amor o surge la guerra? Ship:NeilxSasha


_Los siguientes años después de dejar el campamento fueron como una montaña rusa o así es como lo describen los demás, porque yo aun sigo sin montarme en una. Después de dejar el campamento, volví a mi antigua vida o lo que quedaba de ella. Mi padre se casó al final con la madre de Nikki, se vinieron a vivir con nosotros al poco tiempo y desde entonces, tenemos noches de familias para hacer convivencia. Aun seguimos en contacto con Max, que finalmente fue adoptado por David y Gwen, los cuales se mis estudios y pude ir a la universidad. Me gradué con honores y actualmente me encuentro trabajando en una empresa de cosméticos ecológica, no es lo que yo hubiera pedido pero es mejor que ser farmacéutico en la farmacia de tu padre._

_Si tuviera que cambiar algo de mi vida, no cambiaría nada. Bueno, solo cambiaría una cosa. A mi jefa, Sasha._

* * *

Por las mañanas suelo tomarme un café, pero desde que pusieron al mando a Sasha como directora de la empresa, todas mis mañanas habían sido un infierno. Exige puntualidad para todos los empleados del edificio, hasta para los limpiadores. Le gustaba que las personas al su alrededor temblara con su mirada porque así ella podía ver el poder que ejercía sobre esta. No fue hasta hace poco que descubrió que me encontraba trabajando en uno de los laboratorios, pareció reconocerme cuando nos vino a visitar en las instalaciones y desde entonces no para de molestar en el trabajo. Desde ahora pasa inspección personalmente los progresos de los cosméticos, sobre todo en mi sección de cremas faciales.

Si cometiera un error, me vería obligado a trabajar horas extras para remediar el tiempo perdido por mi error.

Ahora mismo me encontraba conduciendo al trabajo con prisa, la alarma se me había estropeado la noche anterior y esta mañana no me había sonado. Gracias a los atajos, pude llegar a tiempo. En el vestíbulo de la empresa, se encontraba Erin esperándome con los brazos fruncidos y un café.

-Llegas tarde- anuncia mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Solo por un minuto- me excuso pasando mi identificación por la máquina. Esta hace los mismo que yo y me sigue el ritmo.

-Sabes que no le va a gustar esta falta de impuntualidad- me avisa mientras me entrega el café.

-No tiene porque enterarse Sasha de esto- digo mientras tomaba un trago de este.

-¿Enterarme de que?- pregunta Sasha apareciendo delante mía, me atraganto del susto y empiezo a toser.

-Buenos días, Sasha- saluda Erin y se marcha hacia alguna parte.

-Sasha…¿Qué te cuentas?- pregunto intentando desviar la pregunta.

-Llegas tarde, deberías estar ya en tu puesto de trabajo, ocupándose de la línea de cosmético prevista para la siguiente semana.

-Ya lo se, pero la alarma no me ha sonado y me han pillado un atasco viniendo hacia aquí. Y a parte, mi equipo y yo estamos haciendo buenos trabajos. Así que no hay problema con que haya llegado tarde.-

-El proveedor está pidiendo muestras de las cremas para poder preparar todo para el lanzamiento, necesito que todos mis trabajadores sean puntuales, sobre todo los perdedores como tu- dijo acercándose a mi y haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra una pared cerca- Así que ahora ve corriendo a tu puesto y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?-

Tenía miedo, se encontraba muy cerca de mí, podía notar su respiración en mi cara y sus ojos color sandía clavados en mi rostro. Entonces lo pude notar, el paso de los años, le había favorecido físicamente. A pesar de que yo seguía siendo más alto que ella, había crecido unos centímetro que no podría decirte cuanto porque llevaba unos tacones rojo. Su cuerpo de niña había desaparecido y sustituido por el de una mujer joven con pequeñas caderas y pecho no tan grande. Su peinado de recogido, había sido sustituido por una cola alta. No pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente al darme cuenta que me había quedado embobado mirándola por mucho tiempo, solo pude apartarla suavemente e irme corriendo a mi puesto de trabajo.

Durante todo el día me la pase trabajando en mi laboratorio sin salir a almorzar por miedo a encontrarme de nuevo con ella y que me quedara embobado de nuevo mirándola. Nunca me había pasado esto desde Erin, pero ella ahora era solamente mi amiga y compañera en el trabajo. Supongo que habrá sido los nervios y el azúcar que han provocado esta reacción extraña en mi.

Al llegar el fin de la jornada, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme. La mayoría de trabajadores de la planta se habían ido a casa ya y solo quedamos algunos limpiadores terminando. Al salir del edificio principal, me dirigí hacia mi coche que se encontraba aparcado a unos metros de distancia de la entra pero me di cuenta de algo.

Había un coche en marcha estacionado en el aparcamiento pero la persona que lo estaba conduciendo no se veía por ninguna parte. Primero dudé en si debería acercarme o no, no sabía de quién podría ser el coche, pero algo en mi me dijo que mirase aun así.

Me acerque lentamente y sin hacer ruido, las ventanillas del coche se encontraban subidas y empañadas en vaho. Un pensamiento depravado vino en mi mente pero lo ignore. En cuanto me acerque, me asome a las ventanas de este y mire como pude a través de ella. En la parte trasera del coche se encontraba vacía, una maletín descansaba en ella de forma descuidada y una chaqueta en el suelo. Luego mire por la ventana del pasajero, pero esta se encontraba aún menos visible con el vaho y entonces decidí llamar la puerta.

Una figura borrosa se movió en su interior y al verme, bajo las ventanas del coche para descubrir que era Sasha.

No tenía el mismo aspecto que esta mañana, su cara se encontraba muy sudorosa y el escaso maquillaje que llevaba se le había corrido. Su pelo estaba suelto y despeinado, su uniforme de directora era un desastre.

-¿Qué deseas?No ves que estoy ocupada- murmura Sasha. Su respiración era muy agitada y empecé a preocuparme.

-¿Sasha te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes y vete ya a casa- a pesar de sus excusas yo no la obedecí- te he dicho que te marches perdedor- dice con fuerza mientras abre la puerta del coche del golpe y sale de este, pero aun así no consigue dar más de un paso y cae al suelo. Yo consigo capturarla en la caída y evitar que se dé un golpe contra la acera.

Su cuerpo se encontraba calienta y su cara estaba ardiendo. Enseguida cerré su coche y la lleve en brazos al mio, poniéndonos en marcha al hospital. A las horas después de que nos atendieran los médicos, ingresaron a Sasha en unas de la habitaciones libres que disponía el hospital y espere junta a ella hasta que despertara. Al verla acostada en la cama, me hizo pensar que se veía como un ángel durmiendo, tal vez mis sentimientos eran obvios desde un principio pero mi mente quería buscarle otro sentido. Sin pensarlo, me acerque a la cama y le sujeté la mano, esperando a que se recuperara.

* * *

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no recordaba lo que había pasado. Tenía pensamientos vagos de subirme en el coche y luego todo se me era muy borroso. Al abrir los ojos, la luz me cegó por momento pero cuando me acostumbre, pude notar que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital con una bolsa de suero pinchada en el brazo izquierdo. Enseguida llamé una enfermera que no tardó en llegar junto a un doctor.

-¿Como se encuentra hoy la paciente?- pregunta el doctor mientras mira mi ficha médica.

-Me encuentro mareada pero podría preguntarte algo.-

-Si claro,¿que ocurre?

-¿Como he llegado hasta aquí? No recuerdo haber conducido hasta el hospital.-

-Oh, la trajo un joven alto y castaño que era su novio o algo por el estilo. Ahora mismo a salido pero dijo que volvería con ropa de cambio para usted- dijo el médico mientras se marchaba de la sala.

Recargue mi cabeza contra la almohada, mi cabeza daba vueltas hacia quien me había traído hasta aquí. Nadie en la empresa le caigo bien excepto Erin pero ella no podría haber sido. El doctor dijo que fue un hombre, mis opciones eran muy escasas. Mis pensamientos en el momento desaparecieron con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, de ella entró Neil con una bolsa deportiva.

-¡Oh! Ya veo que has despertado, te he traído ropa para que te cambies. Como no sabía qué talla usas, me he traído algunas sudaderas mías que te podrían quedar algo grande y algunos mallas limpias de Nikki se dejó en mi casa- decía nervioso mientras dejaba la bolsa en una silla de la habitación y se sentaba al lado mía.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto mientras me cruzo los brazos con cuidado. El rostro nervioso de Neil cambia a uno serio con mi pregunta.

-El otro al salir del trabajo, encontré tu coche encendido en la estación sin moverse y mis instintos me decían que debía acercarme a mirar por si acaso pasaba algo malo- dice mientras dirige su mirada a mi mano.

\- ¿Entonces solo fue por eso?¿Por qué me ayudaste a pesar de que sabías que era yo? Pensaba que me odiabas- dijo mirando la ventana.

\- Te ayude porque había algo en mi que me decía que no tenía que dejarte tirada en el aparcamiento y te ayude a pesar de que eres muy mala conmigo- explicó Neil, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- No soy mala persona, solo hago mi trabajo que es dirigir a esta empresa y a veces me veo obligada a ser estricta con los trabajadores- me defiendo sin aun apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-Tanto trabajo te hace mal, mira como has acabado. En una habitación de hospital porque no te has sabido cuidar tu salud- me regaña Neil, siendo así me giro hacia él y lo miro enfada.

\- ¡Yo se cuidarme de mi misma!- exclamó.-¡Te puedes marchar ahora mismo, no necesito de tu ropa ni de tu ayuda!-

-No me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que te recupere, es mi obligación- protesta Neil.

-Nadie te ha pedido que me cuides, así que vete.-

-No me voy a ir.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta.

-Por que me gustas- confesó él.

No me lo podía creer que después de meses trabajando juntos, me diera cuenta hasta ahora de esto. Debía haberlo notado, en su forma de mirarme y en lo nervioso que se ponía cuando hablaba conmigo. Supongo que al provocar la misma reacción con todas las personas al mi alrededor, pude no darme cuenta de su enamoramiento. Tampoco podía decir que no le correspondiera, yo también me había fijado en el cambio que había pegado, ya no era el mismo perdedor que conocía. Al instante me sonroje y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Esto preocupo a Neil que se alarmó de repente de mi reacción.

-Sasha ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Llamó algún doctor? Que digo, voy a llamar a un doctor enseguida- empieza a murmura nervioso mientras se dirigía deprisa hacia la puerta.

-No llames a ningún doctor, estoy bien- exclamó agarrando de la muñeca. Neil se gira hacia mí y vuelve a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

Los minutos siguiente son de completo silencio en la sala, solamente el sonido de afuera se escuchaba de fondo y nuestras respiraciones. Entonces decido hablar pero él toma la misma iniciativa pero se calla dejándome a mí hablar primero.

-Quiero agradecerte por haberme traído aquí, supongo que he debido causarte muchos problemas.-

-No que va, al contrario, me alivia ver que ahora te encuentras bien.- Minutos pasan hasta que decido hablar de nuevo.

-¿Como se encuentra Nikki?- pregunte dudosa de su relación actual con ella.

-Ella se encuentra bien, ahora está trabajando para una agencia de actividades de riesgo. Le gusta mucho trabajo a pesar que Max no le guste que se ponga en peligro- dice mientras juega con sus manos.

\- Debe ser más difícil para tí que ella se ponga en riesgo.-

-La verdad es que si, papá me dijo que la cuidara pero ya sabes como es ella, un poco salvaje como para hacer caso a lo que le decimos.-

-¿Papa?- pregunto desconcertada, él me mira por un segundo confundido y entonces cambia su rostro por uno asustado.

\- ¿Pensabas que Nikki y yo estábamos…? ¡De ningún modo! Solo somos amigos, bueno hermanastros. Nuestros padres se casaron cuando teníamos ella 10 y yo 12 y desde entonces me veo obligado a protegerlo como un hermano mayor- comenta nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca. La duda que había en mi desapareció.- Respecto a lo que dije antes… solo quería decirte que mis sentimientos son reales...-

-Entiendo, yo tambien tengo sentimientos hacia ti también son reales, Neil- le respondo pero parece no notarlo.

-...y que comprenderé si no son correspondidos- empieza a murmurar mientras se levanta, pero se para al instante y me mira.- Espera,¿qué has dicho?-exclama agitado.

\- He dicho que yo también tengo sentimientos hacia ti, perdedor- repito de nuevo. Neil se acerca de nuevo y me agarra la mano.

\- Repite lo.-

-Ya lo he dicho dos veces- reclamo.

-Ya lo se pero quiero escucharlo otra vez- declaró este sonrojado.

-Neil, yo te amo- me declaro mirándole a los ojos y entonces noto una presión en mis labios, me estaba besando a lo que le correspondí.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso- dice tras romper nuestro beso, su mano apretaba la mía y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme.- Entonces es oficial, somos novios.

-¿Novios? Perdona pero no he aceptado ninguna declaración por ninguna parte- digo indignada en broma. Este se ríe nervioso y se hinca sobre una rodilla aun sujetándome la mano.

-Sasha.-

-Si, Neil.-

-Querida Sasha.-

-Te escucho.-

-¿Tu me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?-

-Vale pero se que eso te lo has sacado de una película, pero no me importa- digo y entonces se acerca a mi otra vez para besarme, pero se lo impido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta confundido.

-¿No te importa besarme? Estoy enferma- digo mientras le miro los labios.

-No me importa besar a mi novia- confiesa y entonces nos fundimos en un beso.

* * *

**3 días después…**

-Erin, hoy no voy a llegar a tiempo al trabajo.¿Podrías encargarte de la empresa por hoy?- pregunto desde el teléfono.

-Si sin ningún problema, tu termina lo que tengas que hacer que tengo todo controlado por aquí.-

\- Gracias, te debo una comida. Adiós- me despido colgando la llamada. Detrás mía escuchó un estornudo y me giro- No deberías estar fuera de la cama, estás enfermo Neil- digo mientras me acerco a un Neil enfermo en pijama con una manta enrollada a su alrededor.

-Lo sé pero has dejado un hueco frío en la cama y te echaba de menos-confiesa con una voz rasposa Neil.

-Entonces volvamos a la cama juntos.-

Y entonces pasaron toda el día arropados los enamorados.

Fin

…

_Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este fandom y sobr__e todo de este ship. En mi opinión, pienso que este ship podría funcionar. Ya que la actitud activa de Sasha iría bien con la actitud activa de Neil y si sabes cómo describirlos en un fanfic, creo que sería divertido de escribir o al menos eso me ha parecido a mi con este. Mis motivos reales de realizar este fanfic es para dar visibilidad a los fanáticos de este ship, ya que por lo que yo he buscado, solo he encontrado lo que se podría decir nada de él y por eso me he decidido a escribirlo yo misma._

_Si eres fan de este ship y te ha gustado este, no dudes en comentar por más oneshots o mini relatos. Que yo cuando este disponible, me pondré a hacerlo._

_**Bye **_


End file.
